Deux jours de pluie
by Laemia
Summary: Soriku à sens unique et RikuRoku. Angst. Sora n'aurait jamais cru souffrir comme ça un jour. Et pourtant... Parviendras t-il à retrouver le sourire? Résumé pourri, venez plutôt lire...


Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de KH appartiennent à... Bah wé, Square Enix. Ceci dit, celui ou celle qui veux me payer un petit Vanitas ou un Riku, je suis pas contre.^^

Auteur: Tu vois le mec là-bas? Eh ben c'est pas lui.

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst (très), romance (un peu), humour (pas du tout... XD)

Pairing: Soriku à sens unique, RikuRoxas et un autre couple que je ne révèle pas tout de suite! Ben oui mais ça gâcherais le suspense sinon... ù^ù

Bon, les personnages peuvent paraîtrent légèrement OOC, mais vu les circonstances, je les vois pas réagir autrement, donc on vas dire que c'est pas OOC, ou juste un peu.

Ah, et c'est un presque-UA. En fait ça se passe dans l'univers de KH, mais pas dans les même circonstances. Pas de Keyblades, pas de Sans-Coeurs et Roxas n'est pas le Simili de Sora.

C'est un One-Shot à la base, mais il se pourrait que je fasse un chapitre épilogue (et donc ça deviendrais un Two-Shot).

On peut commencer, maintenant? Bien! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ca fait mal. Horriblement mal. Il regarde, impuissant, les deux silhouettes collées l'une contre l'autre au coin de la rue. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir ça. Ne jamais connaître cette douleur. Sentiments d'abandon, de haine... de trahison aussi, étrangement.

Le voir lui, dans les bras de son cousin et ami... Lui, Riku. Riku dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard une seule seconde lorsqu'il le voyait, Riku à qui il pensait jour et nuit. Riku qu'il aimait depuis des années d'un amour silencieux. Riku qui remarque enfin sa présence et le fixe d'un air interrogateur.

"Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Le châtain ne voit qu'une seule réponse possible à cette question: _Apparemment, je suis venu pour mourir. Et c'est réussi._ Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il a l'impression que plus rien ne pourra jamais passer à travers sa gorge nouée par le chagrin.

Alors il se retourne et il court, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il fuit le spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Il essaye de fuir la réalité. Peine perdue. Il revoit sans cesse l'argenté embrasser Roxas...

Il ne sent même pas ses jambes bouger, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Mais il sait qu'il est vivant. Il le sait à cause de la douleur qui vrille sa poitrine, qui se fait de plus en plus intense à chaque secondes. Il s'arrête de courir lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas aller plus loin. Ses pas l'ont conduit sur l'île, celle où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Riku. Leur coin à eux... Il s'assit contre l'arbre à paopu, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il s'efforce de contenir ses larmes.

Le ciel, lui, en a décidé tout autrement. Les nuages gris virent au noir en quelques instants, le tonnerre déchire le silence et la pluie se met à ruisseler sur ses épaules. Peu après, la mer commence à s'agiter elle aussi, mais il en a à peine conscience. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est le froid. La pluie glacée qui s'insinue par tout les pores de sa peau. L'image de Riku et Roxas ensemble lui gèle le coeur. Il ressent le froid comme si tout son être était constitué de glace.

Un autre souvenir prend dans son esprit. Cela remonte à plusieurs années déjà...

_"Eh Sora, tu sais, il paraît que chacune des étoiles dans le ciel est un autre monde."_

_Le châtain observa le ciel d'un air dubitatif._

_"Impossible, il y en a beaucoup trop! s'exclama t-il en dévisageant son ami, assis près de lui sur l'arbre penché._

_-C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? commenta celui-ci. Un jour, je quitterais ce monde et j'irais explorer toutes ces étoiles._

_-Idiot! On ne peut pas quitter l'île du destin!_

_-Bien sûr que si. Il y a forcément un moyen. Et je le trouverais."_

_A l'évocation de ce rêve impossible, les yeux de l'argenté se mirent à briller d'une leur étrange. Comme des étoiles, pensa le châtain._

_"Riku?_

_-Hm?_

_-Tu m'emmèneras?"_

_Son ami lui sourit affectueusement._

_"Bien sûr. Je te le promets."_

C'est à partir de ce moment que Sora s'était mis à s'intéresser à Riku plus que comme un simple ami. Cela se fit naturellement, presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'attachait juste un peu plus chaque jour à ne saurait l'expliquer. Ce soir là, les paroles de son meilleur ami avaient déclenchées quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui venait de se briser.

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, de peur de le perdre définitivement. Et maintenant? Et maintenant rien. Il venait juste de tout perdre en une poignée de secondes, et ce sans avoir rien fait. Il avait juste fallu quelques secondes pour faire s'écrouler son monde.

Il finit par éclater en sanglots. Si seulement il avait été moins lâche... S'il avait tenté le tout pour le tout il serait peut-être à la place de son cousin en ce moment. Ou pas. Mais se faire rejeter aurait été toujours mieux que de ne rien faire et de perdre sa chance avant même de l'avoir tentée.

"Sora?"

Il revint à la réalité en entendant son prénom et releva la tête.

"Ah... C'est toi Axel...

-Bah alors, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement? Allez, reste pas là, t'es trempé! Ca m'étonnerait qu'à moitié si tu choppais une saloperie de rhume."

Sora attrapa la main que l'autre lui tendait, priant pour que la pluie continue de masquer ses larmes.

"Allez, je te raccompagnes chez toi, lui annonça Axel. T'as l'air de tenir à peine debout. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul?"

Le châtain ne répondit pas.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Encore un jour de pluie. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il ressentait à peine la fatigue. Il se leva, franchit le chemin qui le séparait du lycée et suivit les cours presque mécaniquement. Les seuls instants de la journée où il se "réveillait" étaient aux moment où il essayait à tout prix d'éviter Riku. Il se sentait vide, n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Il n'avait plus rien. A la sortie des cours, il entendit une voix trop familière l'appeler:

"Sora!"

... Ca faisait mal de l'entendre. Il pressa le pas et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant... Plus jamais. Trop tard. L'autre l'avait rattrapé.

"Salut! C'est dingue, je n'ai pas réussi à te parler de toute la journée. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es enfuis hier, quand tu nous as vus...?"

Il en répondit pas, trop occupé à éviter le regard de son meilleur ami et à ignorer la douleur lançinante que ses mots provoquaient chez lui. L'argenté sembla se rendre de son trouble.

"Euh... ça va? Oui bon, je sais que ma relation avec Roxas peut paraître soudaine, mais tu sais..."

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses paroles ne faisaient que confirmer que ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'était pas qu'un affreux cauchemar. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place du blond! Pouvoir sentir les bras de Riku autour de lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes ; Rien qu'une fois...

"Riku..."

Le châtain se rapprocha de l'argenté, presque dans un état second. Au diable les conséquences! Il ne voulait plus songer à après. Il n'y avait plus d' "après". Alors, rien qu'une fois, il l'embrassa. Juste pour essayer. La première et la dernière fois. Une de ces mains passa derrière la nuque de l'argenté, pour mieux le sentir contre lui.

Celui-ci mit un moment à réagir, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par repousser le châtain, lui agrippant le poignet qui maintenait sa nuque et se détachant de lui. Sora redescendit sur terre. Un peu trop tôt à son goût, d'ailleurs. Il comtempla son ami dont les prunelles turquoises reflètaient l'imcompréhension.

"Pourquoi...?

-Parce que... hésita Sora. Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait voir d'autres mondes."

Il paraissait toujours aussi perdu. Alors c'était donc ça... Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce jour qui avait pour ainsi dire bouleversé la vie de son ami, qui l'avait fait l'aimer.

"Excuse-moi. Je délire."

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos. L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de le rattraper.

Et maintenant, où aller? Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, faire semblant d'être heureux pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas, faire ses devoirs et se conduire comme si tout allait bien. Non... A quoi bon? Il se sentait déjà mort de l'intérieur.

Finalement, il retourna près de l'arbre à paopu. Là au moins, on lui ficherais la paix. Il se mit à fixer la mer, une sorte de lassitude calme ayant pris la place de tout le reste. La mer semblait tellement paisible, malgré la fine pluie qui tombait du ciel... Il s'approcha du bord pour la voir de plus près. Calme, trop calme... Un peu trop lointaine aussi.

Il aurait voulu la secouer un peu, qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir. L'onde paisible de l'eau à peine troublée par la pluie semblait se jouer de lui, totalement indifférente à son sort. Cette pensée le fit enrager. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le narguer ainsi! Puis, brusquement, il se demanda à quel point cela troublerait l'eau s'il tombait dedans.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il mourrait s'il tombait de cette hauteur? Se ferait-il mal? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute ces questions, son corps se penchait dangereusement au-dessus des vagues...

"Eh!"

Une main lui attrappa le bras, le forçant à se redresser. Il se retourna pour dévisager son "sauveur". Axel. Encore lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Sora, agacé.

-c'est à moi de te demander ça! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire?

-Et alors? C'est mon problème pas le tien ."

Ses mots parurent énerver son interlocuteur.

"Mais pense à ta famille, merde! Et à tes amis! Tu sais combien ça leur ferait mal que tu meurs?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? cracha le châtain.

-J'en sais que mon frère s'est suicidé."

Aussitôt, Sora s'en voulut d'avoir posé cette question. Et voilà, il avait encore blessé quelqu'un! Il baissa les yeux au sol. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse il restait un poids. Pour sa famille... pour Riku, pour tout le monde. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi? Pourquoi toujours lui? Axel sursauta et passa la main dans ses cheveux rouges, désemparé.

"Eh, eh! Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire pleurer...

-Pardon.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse? C'est pas de ta faute... Bon écoutes, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter."

Le châtain sécha ses larmes et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

"Non. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas dans cet état.

-Alors, viens chez moi, proposa Axel. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dirent que tu dors chez un ami. Mes parents sont en voyages d'affaire."

Il acquiesça, faute d'avoir une meilleure option, et le suivit.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

La maison était décorée avec goût. Et aussi, il faut l'avouer, avec un certain luxe. Pas le genre de choses que l'on s'attend à trouver dans un quartier modeste comme celui-ci.

"Installe-toi, je reviens."

Sora s'assit sur le canapé tandit que son hôte partait en direction du couloir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un portable qu'il lui tendit. Le châtain le fixa sans comprendre.

"Pour prévenir tes parents", lui expliqua Axel.

Il hocha la tête, se saisit de l'appareil et composa le numéro de sa mère, qui répondit presque instantanément.

"Allô?

-Salut m'man, c'est moi.

-Sora! Où est-tu? Tu devrais être rentré depuis un bon moment déjà!

-Désolé... Dis, ça ne t'ennuies pas si je dors chez un ami ce soir?

-Ah, Riku?

-Non, pas lui... Axel.

-Bon... à demain, alors.

-C'est ça..."

Il raccrocha et s'aperçut que son hôte le vrillait du regard. Ses yeux verts semblaient inquiets.

"Quoi? demanda doucement le châtain.

Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va très bien! répliqua t-il sèchement.

-Bien sûr... Tu as failli te tuer mais à part ça tout va très bien!"

Mais pour il se prenait à vouloir jouer les psychologues? Ils se connaissaient à peine, tout les deux, n'étant que des camarades de classe.

"En quoi ça te regarde, d'abord? rétorqua Sora. On n'as jamais vraiment parlé tout les deux. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi et tu crois que je vais te confier mes problèmes?

-Tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi? Très bien. Tu sais déjà que je m'appelle Axel Seik, je suis dans ta classe, je suis grand et con et j'ai des notes bien inférieures à la moyenne. A part ça, j'aime les glaces à l'eau de mer, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que je veux bien le faire croire, mes résultats scolaires sont en chute libre car personne ne me félicite quand je ramène des bonnes notes à la maison. Mes parents ne s'occupent pas de moi. Ils me considèrent comme un poids depuis la mort de mon frère aîné.

-Axel...

-Il s'appelait Reno. Un jour, on l'a retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre. Personne n'a compris.

-Axel.

-Il était tout le temps joyeux en apparence. En fait,il y avait des tonnes de petits détails qui montraient qu'il n'allait pas bien. On n'y a juste pas prêté attention...

-Axel! l'interrompis Sora. Ca suffit, j'ai compris. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça."

Le roux sembla se calmer et soupira.

"Non... C'est moi qui me suis emporté. Je suis un peu trop sensible sur ce sujet là.

-...

-A ton tour. Je t'en ai dit assez sur moi, non?"

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Allez, insista t-il. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois en parler à quelqu'un. Tu ne pourras pas aller mieux si tu restes renfermé comme ça."

Le châtain hésita à répondre. Le dire ne ferait que rendre la chose plus réelle encore... Il sentit Axel poser une main sur son bras et, étrangement, ce contact le rassura.

"C'est juste... il avait promis qu'on visiterais d'autres mondes ensemble..."

Sa voix se brisa. Axel se rapprocha de lui pour l'encourager silencieusement à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit:

"Et il... il a oublié... Il ne se souvient même pas. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre..."

Il ne put plus se retenir et se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il constata à quel point l'argenté pouvait le rendre faible par moments. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, en plus.

Axel hésita quelques secondes et le prit dans ses bras et le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour apaiser ses pleurs. Au bout de quelques longues minutes le châtain se calma, honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant quelqu'un. Il se détestait de paraître aussi faible et sécha ses larmes, essayant de reprendre un visage impassible.

"Ca va mieux?

-Pas vraiment."

Alors, sans prévenir, Axel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora, qui ne comprit pas tout. Il ne sentait que les battements désordonnés de son coeur, le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines et son cerveau qui lui envoyait mille signaux lui confirmant qu'il vivait encore. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre après quelques secondes.

"Et maintenant?"

Le châtain ne répondit pas.

"Désolé pour ça, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a appris, marmonna le rouquin.

-Non! ce n'est pas grave. Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas à regretter."

L'autre le fixa sans comprendre. Alors, Sora l'embrassa à son tour. Parce que, lorsqu'il faisait cela, il se sentait à nouveau vivant.

* * *

Tadaaam~! Eh oui, De l'AkuSo! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français! (et en anglais disons que j'arrive même pas à lire un drabble alors...)

Je n'avais pas prévu de finir ça comme ça au début mais c'est bien moins déprimant que mon idée de départ! ^^

Pas trop niaise la fin? J'aime bien le fluff mais... trop de fluff tue le fluff, comme on dit! x)

Après relecture, je trouve que l'ensemble est un peu plat. Seulement quoi que je fasse je ne trouve pas comment l'étoffer...

J'ai pas envie de réclamer des rewiews, mais j'aime bien en recevoir alors... Rewiew? Please?


End file.
